


When I finally met you

by KimKazumi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aliens, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKazumi/pseuds/KimKazumi
Summary: For Minho were aliens someone very mysterious. He wanted to meet them, at least once. UFOs were seen over the whole world but Minho didn't have any chance...But one day, was it light day for him?Has luck finally met him?





	When I finally met you

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ibb.co/kcX3TgZ)  


_South Korea, Incheon, 17th November 2082_

When Minho was five years old, on the TV was just some document about a UFO which was seen above Scotland three years ago. Minho’s eyes shone with enthusiasm. He had never seen these things though he maybe did, he just hasn’t remembered it because he could be a toddler when some UFO was seen before. His parents were chuckling when their little son pointed on the TV screen and happily giggled as the UFO took off the land and flew away, it was really quick. They thought that their little son will find another way of making himself busy. They were so wrong.

_Japan, Tokyo, 16th August 2093_

Minho entered the prestigious high school in Tokyo. He got the scholarship there and he wanted to make his parents proud of him. Since his childhood he wanted to become an engineer so he could be closer to technology which always amused him. Once he wanted to make his own UFO plane. Someone would think that Minho is just crazy but he was serious about his decision.

On this day Minho was sitting in the library while he was reading in one novel. It wasn’t a surprise that the book was about traveling in space and meeting aliens.

“Hey! Ming! I got two tickets for that talking session with a person who had met UFOs!”

Minho looked up at a boy who interrupted him with a little frown on his face but when he saw two tickets, which were in boy’s hand, his eyes suddenly were shinning.

“Kibummie hyung! You are so excellent! I love you so much!” Minho squeaked and few people hissed at him because he was still in the library.

“I can’t believe that you made it,” Minho turned his voice lower and whispered it happily while he hugged his blonde friend tightly.

“I know how amazing I am, you should be honored to have a friend like me!” Kibum chuckled and patted Minho’s back when they sat again down.

Kibum has known Minho since an elementary school. They used to be rivals but when they met again at a different country, away from their home in Korea, they became best friends and no one could separate them.

“So… it is tomorrow, right?” Minho asked and looked at Kibum who nodded and chuckled when he saw happy expressions on his friend’s face.

“Tomorrow at 6 pm, at that time we both have free time, oh, I hope that I can keep that second ticket… you know, if you don’t have some partner or someone as crazy as you are,” Kibum smirked.

“Ya! No!” Minho pouted and smacked Kibum’s back when Kibum laughed quietly and few people turned their heads again in their direction.

“You should be quieter or some witch will come on us,” Kibum whispered and Minho looked around them.

“She isn’t here… hopefully,” Minho exhaled and looked at his ticket when his eyes were shinning.

Kibum chuckled but shook his head and turned his attention towards bookshelves when he walked there and grabbed one of the books. He then sat down with it and started making notes for his history lesson.

The second day Minho and Kibum arrived at the hall where the meeting with the man, who had met aliens, was held. Minho and Kibum had the first line in front so they sat down and looked up at the podium where a man possibly in his early twenties was sitting and smiling shyly at the audience. It surprised Kibum and Minho, he was a bit younger than they thought. When the clock showed 6 pm, the man stood up and bowed.

“Good evening, everyone, my name is Henry Lau, thank you all for coming for this talking session,” he smiled and the audience clapped.

“I have met aliens when I was on the vacation trip in Canada where is my family living, it was amazing meeting… I was sitting by the lake Maligne… I am a photographer and Maligne is one of the most photographed natural places in the world. Its striking turquoise waters and you can easily rest there. After taking some photos I sat down and had my dinner. But when I wanted to sleep, suddenly I saw few lights,” Henry smiled and his listeners were listening to him with amazing smiles.

“It is… mysterious…” Minho muttered and Kibum chuckled at his friend’s reaction but he turned his head again at the speaker’s direction.

“These lights were coming closer and closer… I thought that it is some plane which unfortunately had some accident, maybe a helicopter, but then… I saw a UFO! It was shining yellow and white, but then the lights turned into blue and red, it landed on the near meadow, I almost thought that it would land on the lake…” Henry bent his head and took a deep breath when a smile was formed on his lips.

“And then the UFO was opened and from it walked out… five aliens… they were beautiful, you may think that their skin was somehow green like in the past people were describing them, but I have to disabuse you… they were looking just like us!” Henry chuckled and someone let loud “OH?!”.

“Yeah, I know, it is surprising, right?” Henry smiled and looked at a woman who raised her hand.

“Yes, Mrs?” Henry smiled looking at her.

“Didn’t they just change their appearance so they would look like us?” she asked politely.

“Well, I didn’t have a chance to ask them on that, I even didn’t have this question on my mind when their probable leader turned his head in my direction… they had a very weird device on their heads… it looked almost like our head-massager,” Henry smiled and the woman thankfully nodded.

“When they took off their devices, I was amazed by the colors of their hair… someone had purple, someone had green, someone rainbow… I know that we can also have these colors when we dyed our hair, but by these creatures it was really… something new… when I heard about UFOs for the first time, I always thought that they have bald heads or maybe just one or two trickles… but believe me, they have nice short hair!” Henry grinned when Minho raised his hand and Henry nodded in his direction.

“May I ask you, sir, were there women?” he blinked and smiled.

“UFO which I had met was without women, they were men… I didn’t have a chance to talk with them… I was sitting there dumbly without move… I was scared that I will scare them away, but they didn’t seem to be scared of me… well, they were five, also on their hands, they had some devices… it was everything so strange, but the best meeting which I ever had…” Henry smiled and ran his hand in his hair.

“Oh and… sure… I almost forgot to take photos!” Henry laughed but turned in front of the screen which was behind him when he turned something on and gestured towards it.

“It was before they took off… You can see them… all five… I wish I could talk with them,” Henry smiled and looked at his listeners who clapped.

The meeting took about two hours when after it Henry took photos with his fans, signed up a few pictures and said goodbye. Minho and Kibum walked back to their apartment when they took some street food and ate it in the kitchen.

“I want to have this chance too… I want to meet them,” Minho sighed and shook his head when Kibum chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Never say never, Choi Minho,” Kibum grinned and cleaned up after them.

_South Korea, Seoul, 3rd May 2098_

Minho and Kibum came back from Japan when they entered college. Life as a student wasn’t easy but they were hardworking people. Meanwhile, Kibum paid attention to fashion, Minho was more and more buried into technologies. He was the best student in the whole school and he won a few competitions. His teachers were proud of him.

Minho’s satisfaction, his weakness for aliens, had never left him. He was for years looking for updates about these creatures. He was feeling disappointed that every appearance of them was in North America, South America, or Europe. He was sure that for him, a casual student, a simple student from Asia, doesn’t have any chance of meeting them. And their arrivals to the Earth slowly faded out.

But still, he was a loyal fan, he bought some cards, some paintings and also a few books. When May came, Kibum and Minho were invited for an interview with Lee Jinki, a writer from Seoul, who wrote few bestsellers about aliens.

Minho was excited about this meeting and Kibum was a bit annoyed when his friend was talking only about one thing. “WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE FAMOUS WRITER, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

Kibum always rolled his eyes and sighed. Nothing could help him but they arrived on a time to Jinki’s mansion which was at the end of the town. When they entered the mansion, they were greeted by Jinki’s butler and he showed them into the living room where the writer was already sitting with coffee and smile on his face. As soon as he noticed both boys, he stood up and smiled brightly.

“I heard that you are the ones, who always keep reading my books… my loyal fans… I decided that I want to meet you and maybe… we can exchange a few thoughts,” Jinki smiled and gestured to them to sit down when they did as they were told.

“Actually… Minho is one who is all crazy about them… I sometimes bought him your work, sir, because he loves aliens,” Kibum said smiling and drank his coffee which was already here.

“Um… well… I may be a bit crazy over them… they are fantastic creatures… I heard Henry Lau’s talk… I was there when he held that meeting in Japan… and it made me so much… excited… even more, than I was before,” Minho said with sparks in his eyes.

Jinki laughed and drank his coffee. “Henry… I know him, we talked and he is my supporting system, but the truth is… I also saw them… I talked with them… I just… don’t want to have the attention, people would be crazy if I would tell them more details,” he sighed and looked for a while at the side before he raised his head again looking at boys. “I hope you will keep it as secret as well,” he smiled and blinked.

Minho and Kibum opened their mouths and stared at Jinki. They were speechless and for a while they really couldn’t believe what they have just heard.

“We won’t… say anything… sir…” Kibum said after a while still shocked.

“Do they… understand our language?” Minho surprised Jinki a bit but then the writer smiled kindly and held his mug tightly between his hands.

“They… they can easily switch to the language which you are speaking… it is like they have some kind of sensor inside of their head… but I am not sure if they even have brain or no, but to be honest… they are beautiful and it is hard to let them go,” Jinki sighed sadly and looked out from the window.

“Have you?” Kibum blinked and looked at Jinki who chuckled a bit.

“I have… he was… beautiful… but I couldn’t keep him away from his friends, his family… he told me few things but not everything, he wanted to make sure that his life, their personal information, will stay hidden and I promised it to him…” Jinki took a deep breath.

“You… you were living with an alien?!” Minho almost squeaked when Jinki got startled a bit when Kibum hissed at Minho’s direction.

“I… yes… but only for six months, then his energy, which he used to stay as a human on Earth, was slowly dying, so he had to go away… I thought that he will come back, but he didn’t,” Jinki smiled and shook his head.

“They have a special communication system, they have it like singers their head-mic, but still this gadget is a bit mysterious even for me, he never told me more about it… but sure, they also can communicate without it with each other,” the writer leaned back into his armchair.

“Do they… have green skin when they are in their home?” Minho asked blinking when Jinki chuckled.

“They have something like system… the best ones are almost looking like humans… they have everything that we have, the difference is that they can have bright colorful irises, beautiful sharp features on their faces, their hair can be a bit strange but it is true nowadays kids have a weird combination of colors and styles of hair… I can say that they are the same as kings in the past were… they even have their planet… they are friendly and they won’t hurt… they are just curious,” Jinki ran his hand in his hair and smiled at both boys who were stuck into his talking.

“Then… there is that second one… meanwhile you won’t be able to recognize aliens from the first line among normal people by the first expression, you can recognize that aliens from the second line… they have green skin… they can try to hide it, but their green eyes… well it is easy to recognize them, they are smart and also a bit kind, they don’t come here on the Earth often, but what I have heard, it was them in Scotland,” Jinki smiled and drank juice.

“And… how does the se-“ Minho couldn’t finish his sentence because Kibum hit him but Jinki knew what Minho had on his tongue.

“It is simple like people on Earth do… but… they don’t talk during it, they are just staring at their partner’s face,” Jinki chuckled and shook his head.

“How- It must be annoying,” Kibum raised his eyebrow.

“Maybe it’s because they can also communicate through their minds… like mind readers… they just move and nothing else… but true is that… when they are doing it with a human… they talk and express their feelings out,” Jinki rubbed his nape and blushed a bit.

“Maybe their partners aren’t so good in bed,” Minho said his thoughts loudly and Kibum smacked his back.

“WHAT?! It can be true!” he pouted and Jinki laughed.

“Well… no one can know the truth from us… only aliens know about it and I doubt that they would appear… it has been a little bit long time since they were there for the last time… they only flew above the Earth, but who knows… some people may keep it in secret,” Jinki smiled and shook his head.

“Do you think that aliens live among us?” Minho looked at Jinki when the writer shook his head.

“I don’t think so, it’s not impossible but also not possible, how I said, they have special energy which is keeping them on the Earth and after some time they have to go up or at least into their UFO where they have lots of bomb with their energy… It’s like when we, humans, go to space, we also need some special kinds of stuff,” Jinki chuckled and leaned against the armchair drinking his coffee.

“That’s amazing…” Minho said and Kibum looked at him.

“It’s the first time I see him speechless,” he snorted and Minho pouted at him.

“Aliens can take away everyone’s breath… I hope you will have a chance to meet them,” Jinki smiled and nodded at his butler who entered the room with a tray where were snacks for him and boys.

“I don’t think so, sir, it is impossible, but I am really happy that you talked with us about them so freely, I can imagine your happy days which you spent with that alien you have met,” Minho smiled and Jinki smiled at him warmly.

“I doubt that I will ever forget, he was beautiful… I am sorry that I couldn’t answer more questions, but I am glad that aliens have another two loyal fans who aren’t like others…” Jinki sighed and looked at the side.

“I have met also people who wanted to explore and test them… fortunately, aliens can easily escape when it comes to danger,” Jinki added and Kibum opened his mouth widely.

“Like really? People think that they can do everything!” he frowned and Jinki shrugged.

“Well, it’s nothing new, just look into the past… what happened during First world war or the Second, they thought that they can do everything, I know that this isn’t something big or battle, but aliens have their magic that should remain hidden,” Jinki smiled warmly.

“That’s true… I will protect them, even if I don’t meet them, I will still be a protector for them!” Minho smiled proudly and Jinki chuckled at his words.

“I am glad to hear it and I am sure that you will be the best protector,” the writer smiled and offered to boys sandwiches.

They took it, thanked for it, and talked about more things which were alien’s related. Minho was excited about how many new things he learned today. He thought only about good things and was glad that the writer had invited them. When they decided to leave, Jinki gave them an unreleased book with dedication and signature. They also promised to stay in touch, but then Kibum and Minho went home. Minho couldn't stop talking about the meeting with the writer the whole following week and almost sent Kibum to an asylum.

_South Korea, Seoul, 31st October 2100_

Minho was working in the café shop like a barista. He needed some money for his study. But today he had a day off and he decided to make a peaceful night. During the day he was with Kibum. They were still best friends though Kibum was in Chicago because of some presentation. Minho took his paintings kinds of stuff. It had been two years since Minho started painting, it calmed him and gave him strength.

He left his apartment when the sun was already setting down. He took his car and drove away from the town. He had the most favorite place not so far from Seoul, but still far from civilization. There was a waterfall, a river and also not far away from a lake. On the meadow were beautiful flowers, almost all of them were closed because the sun disappeared and the moon took the reins of the sky.

Beautiful but still a bit cooling night was around the boy who put a blanket on the meadow, spread it, took out his canvas, colors in cans, and paintbrushes. His eyes fell on the river and waterfall when he started painting the view in front of him.

His gaze from the canvas was torn away when he heard a weird sound. That sound was coming just from the sky. When he looked up to the sky… every word got stuck inside his throat. Just above him was a big silver object which was quietly beeping, moving, shinning, and slowly landing on the meadow few meters from Minho. He thought that he is just dreaming, that his eyes are tricking him.

But then the object landed on the meadow. It beeped and Minho opened his mouth when from the object walked out beautiful creatures. They were… looking like him! He stopped painting and just watched them. Five beautiful aliens in front of him and no one noticed him, not yet, but after a while, the shortest from them turned his head in the direction of Minho. He smiled warmly and walked towards him when Minho widened his eyes. This was a dream… the alien was approaching him?

“Annyeonghaseyo,” the soft voice talked to him and Minho felt like under some curse.

The creature in front of him had beautiful shining blue eyes, light silver hair, and soft features.

“A-annyeong,” Minho greeted him stammering when the creature chuckled and tilted his head on one side.

“Are you mute? Or deaf?” he asked him and Minho shook his head.

“I… am just… speechless…” Minho stammered when the alien giggled and looked over his shoulder.

“I hope… that we didn’t land on anyone or the bad place, we have to go sooner back home again…” he muttered and with happy face looked back at Minho.

“What is your name? Do you have weird names?” he asked curiously and his puppy’s eyes looked deeply into Minho’s eyes.

“I-I am Minho… Choi Minho… it isn’t a weird name… or… like not on this Earth…” Minho shook his head and bit his lip.

“I am Alchimanythisotrusliux!” he said in very difficult language and Minho just stared widely at him.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot… just call me Jonghyun!” the alien smirked and patted Minho’s shoulder.

“Jonghyun… it is a beautiful name…” Minho smiled and the alien blushed lowering his head.

“Thank you… and why are you speechless?” Jonghyun smiled and played with the hem of his shirt.

“I… it is my first time when I am meeting aliens…” Minho blinked and Jonghyun raised his head.

“Aliens… is it how humans see us? Talk about us?” Hyun chuckled and shook his head.

“Well… yes… and my dream was always this… but I thought it won’t ever happen and just now… I can see you and I think that I am just dreaming!” Minho smiled shyly and Jonghyun… pinched his cheek.

“Do you believe now? Are you still dreaming?” Jonghyun giggled when Minho surprisingly yelped.

“Welcome on the Earth again, human,” Jonghyun giggled when another alien came closer.

He was taller and had grey hair. His eyes were beautifully deep brown and were shinning like the eyes of Jonghyun. He looked at Jjong and then at Minho, he tilted his head on one side and told something in a foreign language to Hyun who pouted and looked at him.

“Hyung,” he whined and hugged the other alien, but then he looked at Minho. “It’s my older brother… he doesn’t trust humans,” he pouted and Minho took a step back when the grey-haired alien watched him with a bit dangerous expression.

“Jongwoon! Stop!” Jonghyun pouted. “I was having a great talking time! You are scaring him away!” Hyun whined.

“He is super tall,” Jongwoon muttered and watched Minho.

“Well, Siwon is as tall as him,” Jonghyun rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

Jongwoon was taken aback and glared at his younger brother. Sure, this little brat had always the best arguments. Like when he had his best arguments where to land, they should land a bit closer to the north, but no, what Jonghyunnie wants he will always get.

“Fine… you won… but be careful, we have to get back in an hour,” Woon turned his gaze at Jonghyun who smiled widely and nodded.

“Can we leave in two hours?” Jonghyun tried when Jongwoon glared at him. “Please, hyung, I am here for the first time!” Hyun pouted and Jongwoon sighed when he saw the puppy’s eyes which were the biggest weapon of Jonghyun.

“Fine… in two hours we will leave,” Jongwoon nodded and Hyun squeaked happily, kissed his brother’s cheek, and while the older alien sent Minho a warning look, Jonghyun walked to Minho with a wide smile.

“We can have the time together, I want to get to know lots of things! My cousin was on the Earth for six months, that brat…” Hyun muttered and happily looked at Minho. “But I will be glad even for only two hours!” he giggled when Minho blinked.

“O-okay,” he smiled and gestured in the direction of the blanket.

Jonghyun smiled happily and walked there when he squeaked. “Oh oh what is this!” he blinked and took a paint can when he spilled a bit of it on his hand before Minho could stop him.

“It is paint color, be careful, you can’t wash colors from anywhere,” Minho smiled and took the paint can away from Jonghyun’s hands when the boy pouted.

“So… what is this?” Hyun took the paintbrush and looked at it curiously when he touched the top of it where was a blue color.

It painted his finger blue when Hyun squeaked and threw it away from him. “Wahahah! What?!” Jonghyun frowned and looked at his finger. “It just messed up my finger!” Hyun showed his finger to Minho.

Minho raised his eyebrow and chuckled. “You just spilled a bit of color on your hand a while ago and now you are going to complain about paintbrush which painted your finger?” he laughed when Jonghyun was still pouting.

“I don’t like marks on my hands and fingers, that horrible thing made my hand badly looking,” Jonghyun nodded when Minho laughed shaking his head when he walked for the paintbrush and put it into the bowl with water which turned blue.

“You see… it is a color, it can be splashed thanks to the water,” Minho smiled warmly at Jonghyun.

“Water… can I borrow?” he asked when Minho smiled, nodded, and took a bottle with water when he handed it to Jonghyun.

The alien frowned a bit and opened the bottle when he poured it on his hand and also finger watching as the color was being splashed. Minho chuckled and took a cloth when he helped Jonghyun with cleaning.

“This is a weird thing too,” Jonghyun said watching the cloth.

“You don’t know it? How are you cleaning your houses then?” Minho blinked and the alien looked at him.

“We have devices for it… special kinds of stuff, you know? Something that doesn’t need a lead, it is just working on its energy,” Jonghyun said smiling.

“That… is interesting!” Minho widened his eyes as he closed the bottle and put it away. “Can I have a question?” he asked and Jjong nodded looking at him.

“Once someone had told me that you, aliens, have something on your head… something which is maybe something like head-massager,” Minho smiled when Jjong laughed a bit.

“Oh… that is ours… keeper of energy or some types are also communicators, we left it in our UFO, do you want to go in and see it? Well, maybe they won’t allow it but I like you! You are handsome, cute and I feel comfortable when I am talking with you,” Jonghyun said at once and Minho’s mouth was widely opened.

“Y-you like me?” he stammered and blushed.

“Of course, ahh, are all people like you? Cute and kind?” Jonghyun giggled and tilted his head on one side.

“Um… unfortunately… no… sometimes people can be mean and hurt people around them,” Minho sighed and shook his head.

“Like… are they… killing? I heard from my hyungs that they can catch us and kill us… every single from human, but you seem no harm…” Jonghyun smiled and lifted Minho’s head by his chin and looked into his eyes warmly.

“I am sure that you are a nice man and want to help everyone, am I right?” Jonghyun asked and bent closer to Minho who nodded and blushed, even more, when Jonghyun giggled and pecked Minho’s nose.

Minho was almost burning under the pressure of his heart. He was thinking that a heart attack is there but nothing more came and Jonghyun grinned widely.

“My hyung told me that humans can get excited quickly, but just quickly as you, I haven’t expected it!” Jjong smiled and ruffled Minho’s hair.

“I was told… that… um… you are very much different from us… when it comes to… you know… more intimate things,” Minho blushed and Jonghyun shrugged pouting.

“I am not interested at this, I still didn’t have any special human or alien to meet, it is hard,” Jonghyun smiled and rubbed Minho’s cheek when he stood up and handed his hand to Minho.

“Come on, I will show you our little boat,” Hyun grinned when Minho smiled shyly, took his hand, and stood up.

Jonghyun smiled warmly and they walked slowly to the UFO when four heads turned in their direction. Jongwoon glared at Jonghyun who just pouted and looked at their captain.

“Hyung, Jungsu hyung, I have met this nice human, I want to show him our UFO! Please, please! I promise that he won’t tell anything about us! You know, that second class once kidnapped that human and let him go, he told more things than Minho would,” Jonghyun showed his precious puppy’s eye and tilted his head pouting softly.

“Jonghyun-ah,” Jungsu, tall, black-haired alien, looked at the younger boy and was about disagreeing but Jonghyun’s eyes were suddenly filled with tears and another alien threw his arms around Jungsu’s neck.

“Hyung, look, our baby is crying, ah, I don’t want him to be separated from us if he would again stop talking to us!” said the long black-haired alien and pouted too.

Jungsu looked at the other one, back at Jonghyun, and watched carefully Minho who took a step back. Then he rubbed his temples and sighed. “Fine, Jongie, show your little one human’s friend our boat, but don’t let him touch anything, alright?” he said with the serious face when the younger boy grinned happily and nodded.

“Yes! Thank you!” Jonghyun squeaked and hugged Jungsu tightly, but then he quickly dragged Minho into the boat.

The interior was beautiful and something that Minho didn’t expect. There were some devices for driving it, but also some tables for playing games and some door which seemed to be… “This is for our sleeping place, everyone from us… we have separated room, oh, except me and my baby brother,” Jonghyun smiled and gestured to the door. “He is sleeping now, we can come in five, but Taeminnie wanted to go, he is just like me, the brat who will get always what he wants!” he giggled and showed Minho everything that they had there.

“So… you have two brothers,” Minho smiled and was excited while discovering the whole place.

“Yes, I have… Heechul and Jungsu are something like our parents, well, also Jongwoon, he is sometimes scary, like others, but because they want to take the best care of us! And then there is Siwon, he is our good engineer,” Jonghyun smiled and looked around when he took from one weirdly looking stuff something.

Minho blinked and watched Jonghyun curiously. Jjong came closer to him, smiled, and took Minho’s hand when he put on his finger a ring.

“This ring is very much special, I have the same… and when you will wear it, we will be able to feel our emotions and feelings,” Jonghyun smiled and showed Minho his ring when Minho widened his eyes.

“E-emotions? W-why are you giving it… to me?” Minho bit his lower lip when Jonghyun chuckled and tiptoed so he could kiss Minho.

“I… I will miss my little precious human,” Jonghyun smiled and shrugged when Minho pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you… it means a lot to me, I promise you that I will take care of it!” Minho smiled and looked at his beautiful ring when Jonghyun chuckled.

“I am sure that you will and now, let’s go out!” he smiled happily and dragged Minho outside when everyone was watching them but boys didn’t mind their stares as they made their way to the water where Jonghyun playfully bumped into Minho and fell on the ground with him.

Boys were laughing and Jonghyun started tickling the human. Minho squeaked and tried to defeat Jonghyun who seemed to have everything in his sleeves. His power was tickling, he could tickle anyone till they will beg for mercy. And Jonghyun just can’t let go of his prey!

“J-Jonghyun! S-stop! Please! I-I will pee!” Minho laughed and tried to roll away from the attacker but Jonghyun was maybe short but pretty strong when he forced Minho to stay still grinning from ear to ear.

“I have won!” He smirked proudly when he stopped tickling.

“No, it wasn’t fair! You are strong, ah, I thought that I am the strongest on the Earth!” Minho said pouting when Jonghyun kissed away his pout.

“Well… I am the strongest in the space,” Jonghyun smirked and Minho blushed thanks to their kiss.

“W-well… my pretty strong alien, I will miss you,” Minho sighed and caressed Hyunnie’s cheeks when the older boy sighed and kissed Minho’s forehead.

“I am sorry, but we don’t have enough energy with us,” Jonghyun smiled sadly when Minho nodded a bit and smiled at him.

“I hope that you will come again,” he said when the silver-haired boy looked at UFO.

“I can’t promise you anything, but I will promise you that I will come, one day for more days,” Jonghyun smiled and looked at Minho who had tears in his eyes and hugged Jonghyun tightly.

“Thank you, hyung,” Minho whispered and stroked Hyun’s back.

Jjong chuckled and hugged Minho tightly back, he leaned his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt very well. From afar they were being watched by Heechul and Jungsu and also Jongwoon who just couldn’t let his baby brother be alone with that crazy looking human. They still have to land somewhere else.

“Jonghyun-ah!” Heechul called Hyun who looked up from Minho at his precious hyung.

“Yes, hyungie?” he asked loudly and pouted a bit.

“We have to go, dear little one,” Heechul smiled and walked towards them.

“But hyung that is still so soon! I want to spend more time with Minho!” he whined and glanced at Minho’s face with hopes in his eyes, but Minho didn’t know how to help him and that alien was kind of scary!

He never saw a man with long hair! Well, he was looking at the alien but still! It was weird and he had to shook the feelings of his mind. But still, it was hard to be next to another one of aliens. Jonghyun was the best company.

“WHY DIDN’T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!”

Everyone stiffened in their places when annoying squeak disturbed the silence. All faces turned in the direction of a young boy with puffy cheeks and pout on his lips. His hair was everywhere, not just in one direction, he was blonde, almost looking like Heechul. Minho widened his eyes because the boy’s eyes were as blue as Jonghyun’s eyes were. The boy pouted and ran to Jonghyun but when he saw Minho, he quickly hid behind Jjong.

“H-h-hyung… w-w-ho is it?” he stammered and looked at Minho who took a step back.

“Did he hurt you?!” the boy pouted and glared at Minho when Jonghyun chuckled.

“No, he didn’t, he is good boy…” Jonghyun smiled and kissed his temple, but then he looked at Minho smiling.

“This is Taemin, my younger brother,” Hyun smiled and ran his hand in Minnie’s hair. “And Minnie, this is Minho… he is from this Earth,” Jonghyun smiled.

“Mh… weird name…” Taemin muttered but nodded at Minho. “Nice to meet you,” he mumbled and hugged Jonghyun tightly when Jjong chuckled and looked at Minho with a smile.

“Minnie, you are the sleepyhead,” Heechul smiled and ruffled Taemin’s hair.

“Which names do you use more? You introduced yourself with that weird one…” Minho blinked looking at Jonghyun when Jjong grinned.

“Well, we can get used to these new names very quickly… I was just so much excited that I forgot,” Hyun laughed.

“There are so many things which we can discuss with you, human, but we really should go,” Heechul smiled and Minho bowed.

“Thank you for coming… I hope you will come again,” he smiled.

“I am sure, with that ring, you will know when we are coming,” Heechul blinked and Jonghyun blushed.

“Hyung, you stalker.”

“I had to watch over you,” Heechul smiled and ruffled his hair when Minho looked at them smiling.

“I don’t want to go,” Taemin whined.

“Come with me, let Jonghyun say goodbye with his human, we are going to the north to meet others and then finally we can go home,” Heechul smiled stroking Taemin’s cheek.

“But I don’t want to let Hyunnie be alone with someone!” Taemin pouted and Heechul laughed, but then he took the younger boy around his waist and walked back to the UFO talking to him when then Jungsu and Siwon took Taemin for a walk so the baby boy can see a bit of human’s world.

“So…” Hyun smiled and looked at Minho when he walked closer to him.

“I will miss you,” Minho smiled and hugged the shorter alien around his waist tightly.

“I will miss you too,” Jonghyun blushed and lowered his head sighing.

“Remember, you are the one who gave me the ring,” Minho smiled and lifted Hyun’s head by his chin.

“And I am glad that you accepted it,” Jjong smiled and looked into Minho’s eyes but then he leaned closer and made their lips connected.

Minho blinked surprisingly and held Jonghyun’s more tightly squeezing him in his hug. Hyun leaned his head back, then exhaled quietly into Minho’s lips and smiled softly stroking the boy’s back.

“Come back to me again, okay?” Minho whispered and Jonghyun softly bit his lip which caused that Minho stiffened a bit and whined.

“I promise it to you, I will come back as soon as I would be able to,” Hyun smiled and stroked his cheeks pecking his nose.

“Take care of yourself, I hope… I hope that you will come more often,” Minho blinked and leaned his forehead against Jjong’s forehead.

“I will do my best for it,” Hyun whispered and smiled kissing Minho again, but then he had to pull away from him.

“See you soon then, my next painting would be you,” Minho smiled and kissed his forehead.

“But remember… don’t talk about us, please,” Jonghyun bit his lip, and Minho stroked his cheek.

“Don’t worry, my beautiful alien, I won’t, I want to keep you all in safe so I will have you only for myself,” Minho chuckled when Jonghyun punched his chest.

“Yeah… egoist…” he pouted when Minho laughed and kissed him again.

“I have to go or Jongwoon will bite you,” Jonghyun smiled and Minho nodded smiling.

“I will look forward the day when you are coming back to me,” Minho sighed and Jonghyun chuckled.

“Don’t forget to eat and drink so you won’t starve because of me,” he winked when Minho chuckled caressing his cheeks.

“Go, baby,” he blushed when Jonghyun blushed as well.

“See you soon, love,” he sent him a flying kiss and ran to the UFO.

They waved at each other, also Heechul and Taemin waved Minho, but then aliens got into their UFO and soon took off the land.

Minho watched them till the lights were nowhere and he could see only stars. He sighed, shook his head, and walked back to his blanket where he packed his stuff and went home. His dream… his dream became true and he couldn’t wait till he will see Jonghyun again. His precious alien.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it ♥  
With love,  
BlingZumi ♥


End file.
